The Grand Masked Ball
by luvsReading101
Summary: Things in Morganville are getting more intense, especially when Amelie calls CLaire and her friends to Down town. She presents them with a choise, death or become immortal. Not only are their lives going to change with this decision, but more is to come in town when news of Bishop's people come into play, much goes on...especially at the ball.
1. Chapter 1

**The Grand masked Ball**

**So i have updated this story, every chapter, every line. I mainly did this becasue when i re read it, it made me squirm in my seat haha. but i hope this is better than before because well when i wrote this i was like 12. Enjoy!**

**Chapter one**

**Claire's POV **

Claire's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Claire it's Amelie. Come over here and bring all of your friends." The phone went dead.

"Who was that?" Asked Shane. Claire was sitting on his lap.

"Amelie. She wants us to come downtown for some reason. Common let's go." They all went out of the glass house. Eve ran up beside Claire,

"What the hell does she want?"

"I don't know, Michael?"

"What?" Eve starred at him,

"Do you know why we're going to meet Amelie?"

"No, i have no idea." They all piled into Michael's vampire car, Eve in the passenger seat and Claire and Shane in the back. Shane took Claire's hand and Claire leaned on him and smiled. He smiled back. Eve was talking about something but Claire wasn't listening.

"Claire hello. Claire!" She screamed her name.

"What Eve?"

"How's school?"

"What? oh, good. My parents invited me to dinner tonight." Shane looked at her and asked

"Why?"

"I don't know. but i think it has to do with you, they said something about a blind date." Shane looked at her wide eyed. She laughed, "I'm just kidding. that was a test to see how much you love me."

"Did I pass?"

"Yes, flying colours." He smiled,

"We're here." Said Michael. When they got out of the car Shane closed the door behind her, and when she turned to ask him something he kissed her. It was different from usual, more passion.

"Wow Shane. Just Wow! Guess you can't live for 5 minutes without kissing Claire. Common let's go." Eve took Michael's hand. Shane just laughed at her. Eve turned and fingered him. Shane laughed and Claire took his hand and they walked to the front of town hall. When they got to the front Sam was waiting for them,

"Man Take long enough getting here. See you park and it takes you 15 minutes to get your asses here. Common Amelie is waiting for you." They all followed Sam up the steps.

Claire had been in Amelie's office before. the first time was when she first met Myrnin. Amelie was waiting in her chair and Myrnin and Oliver were there too,

"Good your here Claire. I have some news that you won't like." Claire bit her lip,

"What?"

"I need all of you to become vampires." Claire almost fell over but Shane held her still. " Why do you want all of us? Why not Monica?" "because Monica is too, ah dimwitted for this certain job."

"You still haven't answered my first question. Why us?"

"Because, if you were listening, I need your wits, Eve's boldness, Shane and hispassion for protecting, and Michael for his calm, collected mind. Even though Michael is already a vampire I need Shane because the both of them are stronger. If you refuse than you will die. I won't kill you, but the others will." Claire looked at Shane. No expresion. Claire was about to turn her down when Shane said,

"Okay Amelie we'll let you turn us but let me go last." Claire, Eve, and even Amelie looked at him dumbstruck, "What?"

"Nothing. Oh yeah," she stared at him, judgingly, "you just agreed to become something you hate most in the world. Why?"

"Because if we have to die I want to die with a chance." Amelie turned toward Claire,

"Claire are you ready?"

"What? Oh, ah sure. I guess so." without a waring, Amelie ran to her and bite her. She saw Shane, Eve, and MIchael being ushured out of the room by Myrnin and Sam. Shane wouldnt take his eyes off of her, she wouldnt take them off of him either. the pain in his face, knowing that he would go through this too, was agonizing to Claire. it was agonizing to Shane too she assumed. Amelie bit harder and she screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_She screamed..._

Claire could feel her life going, almost like it was being sucked away by a vacum. everything was going dark, the famous white light was not there, or if it was, was everso dim. then almost as fast as she was gone, she was back, struggling for her first breath. It took a couple of seconds for her to breath, something was blocking her airway, like a piece of candy or fruit. Claire coughed, then air passed through her throat and into her lungs. She tried to open her eyes, but they wouldnt open, almost as if they were glued together. Claire, took deep breaths and relaxed, she was breathing and that was what could hear Amelie and Myrnin calling her name,

"Claire? Oh dear Amelie this has never happened before!"

"Hush Myrnin," hissed Amelie "Oliver?"

"It is strange, very strange. Her body is still in tranformation. Good or bad transformation? Only time can tell." i heard a distinque yelp and door slam,

"Ah, Eve. Are you ready to join us in immortality? To be greater than the common man. Faster than the greatest predator."

"Oliver, calm it down. You've already sold me the product, even if it was a choose this or death option." a smile appeared on Claire"s face, hopefully a good sign.

"Eve, are you ready?" Amelie's voice cut through the air, silencing everyone, even Eve.

"Uh I guess. Wait, why isn't Claire all bloodthirsty?"

"We believe she has become unique, advanced if you will, to our common Vampire state." Again, there was silence.

"What?"

"Oh, later Eve! Now it is time!" She heard a scream. At almost the same time of the scream, her eyes flitted open and all she could see was red liquid being shoved into her face. Blood. She drank the whole thing. it took her mere minutes to empty the whole blood bag. She threw it to the corner of the room, not caring if it got in the garbage or not. She looked around the room, and a yelp escaped. Myrnin was mere centimeters from her face,

"What the hell Myrnin!" i jumped up from him. he just watch he, squinting.

"Relfexes; Normal." So he was testing me now? I walked toward him, he was watching me again. i decided to watch him to. Suddenly it was like i was watching a movie with subtitles. I saw him striking a blow to my left side, but he hadnt done anything like that to me yet. I acted. i dropped to the floor, and swung between his legs. i knocked him down, kicking out his legs. Myrnin fell to the ground with a loud boom. I hurried over,

"Sorry, but i didnt need you hitting me." Myrnin looked at me,

"Relfexes; Abnormal." I heard a moan from the other side of the room. i whipped around and saw Eve fall unconcious and stop breathing. I so wanted to run over to her and be near her but i need some questions to be answered. Like _What the hell was going on here? _ Yeah, i would start with that.

"Well we dont know what is going on here Claire. So if you give us some time we will be able to sort out your abnormality." i turned to Myrnin, frowning. Amelie and Oliver were watching Myrnin,

"What? how do you know i asked that?" Myrnin just gave me the are-you-kidding-me look,

"You just said it Claire! Didn't you?" Myrnin looked at the rest of the company in the room, "She didnt say it did she?" i shook my head,

"No, but i thought it. Does that help with anything?" Oliver stone faced expression, changed to an eager one,

"Yes, very much so. Claire, I believe, from what you have told us, you can read minds at will." I rolled my eyes, _got that part already, _"yes, we know you have assumed that you can. But what you dont know, is that you can send subliminal messages to whom ever you wish just by thinking of it." Claire frowned, but it made sense. she knew what Myrnin was going to do before he did it, and he knew what she thought becasue she had accidentally sent it to him without realizing it.

She walked over to Eve, who was also still unconcious,

"Eve. Will she be 'abnormal' too?" she looked over at Myrnin, seeing that he had most of the answers to what was going on here. He nodded,

"Yes, i believe so Claire. Again, i cannot be sure what it will be though. We will wait, but now," he motioned to the big goon at the doors, "bring in Shane. It is his turn to change now." Claire froze on the spot. Shane would see her as a vampire, a_ vampire!_ something he hated more than anything on this planet. Maybe his father more, but who could be sure. As far as i knew, they were tied for number one. I concentrated on Shane, and when he entered stayed put at EVe's side, blood bag on hand. Claire concentrated on Eve, trying to see if she could connect with her somehow. _Eve? _I waited for her mind to react. i had almost decided to go to Shane when something in her mind spoke,

_Claire? What? How? _ A smile was upon my face, _Yes Eve! its me, Claire! Youre going to be fine, just like me. _I saw a smile appear on Eve's Face, everything was going to be fine. I got up and looked at Shane. He was watching me with Eve, curious.

"Hey," he spoke first, _Hey._ He blinked a couple times, then frowned. _I can read minds and send messages. oh, and should probably say this too. I love you, Shane. _Shane was listening to my voice in his head. Something sparkled in his eyes when my message finished. Got a weak smile, but that was all i could hope for in a time like this. I mean, Shane was goign to become a Vampire. Maybe like Eve and I, but we would find out as soon as Amelie would bite him.

"Shane, are you ready?" Shane turned to Amelie, and nodded, unable to speak. Amelie swooped in and Shane made no sound. I tunred away, to Eve, thinking she would awaken now. Claire was right. Eve's eyes opened, and i shoved the blood in her face,

"Drink, girl, drink." Eve sucked down the blood. I heard Shane gasp, and turned to him. He was unconcious now, in a slump on the floor. I shirgged and turned back toward Eve. I gasped. Eve had turned into a Black Cat. Not just any cat though, she was slightly smaller than a black lab. She was still licking up the blood,

_Eve?_ She looked up at me, she seemed to frown. _Why am i looking up at you?_ I smiled,

"Eve, you've turned into a cat, a black cat." Eve's eyes widened, and hissed. _What do you mean I'm a cat? _

_You're a cat. You're a transformer. _I laughed, _Megacat! Oh my god, that's so your nickname now! _Eve's eyes glared at me, but she smiled. I heard the door open and saw Michael stride on in. Eve turned and transformed back to her normal self. Michael just stopped in his tracks and his jaw dropped.

"Eve?" She ran to him and he took her in her arms, "Claire?" i waved. _Oh and you may want to know i read and send messages to minds...be careful of what you think around me. _I winked at him. His mouth remained dropped, "Shane?"

"Still out, but i do not think he will have an abnormality too, something about you two is unique. Maybe," but MYrnin just trailed off lost in thought. I walked over toShane and sat down beside him. _Shane? Can you hear me?_ But i couldn't tell if he could, he didnt smile or do anything. I concentrated on him and heard it. _Claire? Why am i still unable to like move or talk. _

_It's part of the transforation. oh, wait till you see what Eve can do. But Shane, i dont think you will be abnormal, like EVe and I. I dont know why, but something i diferent about us two. __Sorry about that. _He smiled, and his eyes opened just like that. I wanted to hug him, but i shoved the blood in his mouth and he sucked away at it. I embraced him now, and didnt want to let go. He wrapped one arm around me, and the other was pushing blood into his mouth.

"Now," I let go of Shane and turned toward Amelie, "the reason I asked you to do this is because Ysendre is back, with Francios." The four of them remained silent, unable to speak,

"Really? How can you be sure? I mean, they didnt come back into town waving a sign say 'I'm back Bitches! Hide your men!'" stated Eve. I couldn't hide the smile that bappeared on lips. Amelie looked at us coldly,

"Yes, i am very sure they are back. We are throwing a masked ball. Halloween theme."

"Okay, this is neither the time nor place to throw a ball. Why are you throwing a ball?" Eve was looking at Amelie distraught.

"There are alternative motives for this Ball. One, All four of you will be there. Dressed and ready to party there and at the after party, got it. Now," she looked at Claire, eyes cold as ice, "Are you all in?" I looked at Shane, who seemed to be interested in his new strength, at least he was curious and not bitching about it, for now. Michael was stroking Eve's Hair, looking at the ground. Eve was looking at me, with a smile. _Claire, a Ball! A fricken ball! We have to do this, we can still have fun and work at the same time. _I nodded, and about to anser, but Eve beat me to it,

"Oh course we will. This means shopping and oh this will be fun!" Michael and Shane looked at Each other. I could see what they were thinking, but what kind of person would that make me? I couldnt do it. Amelie looked pleased, as did Myrnin. Oliver on the other hand was watching the horizon out her window.

"Fun is not top of the list. Living and preserving our kind is. A battle is coming, be ready."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When they got back to the Glass house there was a message. Claire clicked the play button

"Hey Claire, honey. It's mom! We still on for tonight? If we are, meet us at the resturant at seven, okay. You can bring a friend, if you like but please, not Shane. Your father has been acting strange about him lately, almost not quite himself. He is not in the mood to see him, its strange really. Last week he was talking about going to go and have a talk with him, no weapons haha. He went into town to talk to him, but came back hours later. OH well, must be the heat, you know how it gets to him at times. Now personally, i wanted you to bring Shane, so we can speak to him, under normal circumstances but i'm not in the mood to deal with your father. Hopefully you will come tonight, i miss you honey! Love you till the end!" She hung up. Eveyrone was staring at Claire, while she was staring at the answering machine, in awe.

"Well that was, ah, surprising. Eve, dinner tonight? With the parents?" Eve looked at her like she was dumb and said,

"Of course CB! I'd love to. Finally, somethign either than chili and hot dogs." She glared at the guys, but mainly Shane. Claire laughed and plopped down on the couch, then groaned,

"Dammit." Shane propped down beside her,

"What? Scared of a little one on one time with the parents and Eve? Where they can ask any question about your personal life?" i glared at him, but couldnt stay mad at him,

"No, not that. if you haven't noticed, I dont really eat normal food as a meal anymore. IN fact i dont even know if we can? Michael?" MIchael looked up and shrugged,

"You can, but it doesnt taste the same. Not as rich, once you'ev had blood," he tossed a metal water bottle at me, "and since you're going to a public place, i recommend that you bring this with you. Keep you in check if you know what i mean." i unscrewed the water bottle and a beautiful smell wafted from the bottle, but i wouldnt drink it, not now anyway. I screwed itback up and placed it on the table. I had just fell back against Shane and the phone the rang.

"Goddamn! Can't people just leave us alone," she answere dthe phone,"Hello?"

"Hello Claire, how are you?" It was a creepy voice but rough.

"Excuse me? Who is this?" It was vagly familiar, but i could'nt place it on who it was,

"Oh Claire, hoe forgetful adolesent can be. Don't you know the father or your boyfriend?" Claire took in a quick breath, Shane looked at Claire and asked,

"You okay?" She nodded, then turned back to Frank on the phone, "what do you want?"

"I just wanted to speak to my son. Is he there? Of course he's there. Put him on." a Smile appeared on my face, I turned to Shane,

_Its Frank. He wants to talk to you. He must know._ Shane thought about it then shook his head,

"Sorry, You have reached an unlisted number, if you would like help trying place your original call press one if-" i hung up the phone. Shane was smiling, Michael was watching Eve transform into a cat, which Shane hadnt seen yet. He almost jumped off the couch,

"Eve? What the hell are you doing?" i shook my head,

"Shane, she is a cat. She cant speak to you," I smiled, "but i can." i had a cocky smile on my lips, "Megacat, common. Let's go get ready, we have an hour!" Eve transformed into herself and had her hand on her hip,

"Really? Are you going to be calling me that now?" she was heading toward the stairs, CLaire followed,

"Yeup. Always." i raced her up the stairs, and we burst into her room, but froze. There was a bigh cardboard box on her bed. On top of the bos was a letter with Eve's name on it. I looked at it and saw it was in Amelie's writing and instantly realxed,

"Chill, its from Amelie. I wonder what it is?" I walked foreward but Eve stopped me, i looked back at her,

"Check your room, you probably have one too." I nodded and raced to my room. Sure enough, there was a huge box with my name in Amelie's writing. I picked it up and raced to Eve's room, closing the door behind me. I dropped the box on her bed, Eve had already opened her letter. I snatched mine and ripped it open,

_ Claire,_

_These are some new perks of becoming a Vampire. New clothes, new cars, and other objects i assume will come in handy in the future. Shane has gotten some too, but not to yours and Eve's extent seeing how you two are as abnormal as it can be here in Morganville. I will keep in touch. _

_ Amelie_

"Sick! This is getting better and better isnt it?" i was hesitant at first, nothing in Morganville came without a price. Nothing. None the less, Claire wrentched open the box and saw to her amazement the lastest clothing. There were shorts, T-shirts, jeasn ripped and not ripped, yoga pants, flowy shirts, loose, baggy knit sweaters, plaid shirts, leggings, and i almost screamed when i saw the rest. There were scarves, sunglasses, cute summer shoes and army boots. small and large ones. i was in heaven, and nothing could make it better. At the bottom of the box, there was a small leather purse. i picked it up, but heard something clinging in it. I opened it up and saw keys and a note.

_ Claire, you know that being a vampire, you are sensitive to light, so we here at city hall have given you and your friends EACH a new car. They will be delivered to your residence at six'oclock tonight. treat them with care._

_ Sam_

Claire looked over at Eve, who had just found the note and squelled in delight. Calire quickly shanged into shorts, a T-shirt, and plaid. She kept her own sneakers on, unable to part with them. She slung the purse over her body. Her and Eve raced down the stairs. Claire hadnt noticed that the sun had turned up now, and raced outside, Eve yelled stopping just in time. CLaire felt nothing though, and from her experiance with vampires and sun, they usually were screaming and liek melting at this moment. She wasnt though, she turned to Eve who was jaw dropped,

"You mean, we can?" i nodded and hestiantly, Eve stepped outside. Michael and Shane were watching them, confused. Shane finally asked,

"What the hell are you?" i looked back at him, shot him the finger and turned into Eve. She was staring at what was in the driveway. There was an aray of cars. Eve had a brand new Herse. Black. She ran into the front seat a squelled in delight. I was look at the car beside it. A Brand New Mercades Bendz was park right beside it. It was a whiteish colour. Shane saw his new Ford Truck. His was a black colour with tinted windows. He looked at it, in love with it. He let his hand come into the sunlight, and winced. I wished there was some way for him to come out, but we will just have to wait and see.

Claire got into Eve's Herse and waved bye to the rest of the guys.

They stopped at the Common Grounds in day light. Eve was not wanting to come and talk to Oliver, but Claire insisted,

"Eve, we have too! I don't like him either, but he knows his shit." Eve couldn't argue with that. THey both got out, and once again, nothing happened to them. It was pretty good flaw to have. None of the regular residences here would know they were Vampires, they were used to them being locked away during the day. So Eve and Claire walked into the Common Grounds and Oliver was helping someone at the till. He looked up and took a second glance at the two girls. He ushered the girl with her change and pointed toward the counter. Claire and EVe rushed forward,

"What are you doing here? You two should be keeping a low profile. We don't need more people flaunting about that they are now immortal." He was pissed but after what we told him, he was silent, "Do you have any idea why that is happening to us? Not that we are complaining though." I smirked at Eve, who had grabed a muffin and was munching on it. She had a disgusted grimace, and chucked it in the garbage,

"Gross. Those were my favourite." Oliver was watching us again. Would everyone just stop watching us like we were aliens! Like, yes we are different but common, get over it.

"No, i do not know why. The lab rat will though, Myrnin." i clenched my jaw, holding my tongue. _That...was rude. _i turned around and walked away from him. I didnt care how much it was true, no one called him that, "Claire," i turned around and looked at Oliver, "See Amelie too. She will want to know. The bracelet. Use it." i nodded. and turned and headed toward Eve's Hearse. She followed fast into the hearse,

"Damn, girl. Calm down a bit there." i gave her a smile and looked at my phone, it was six-fifty.

"Eve! We need to get going! Its ten-to." She turned the hearse on and put the metal to the pedal to the resturant.

When they got there they were still late. They ran into the resurant,

"Sorry we're late," Eve slide into the booth after me. Mom looked happy to see us. She blew us each a kiss. She looked toward her father, he didnt look too pleased though,"hey dad. How goes it?" i was tenative when i said it, he looked strange. Not himself at all.

"Nice to see you didnt bring Shane." I shrivled up in my seat. He was very cold now. I looked over at mom, she was talking to Eve,

"Oh Eve! You are looking beautiful tonight." She blushed,

"Thank you Mrs. Danvers. You are looking drop dead gorgeous yourself." Mom just looked at her. Then she looked over at me, and smiled,

"So girls, what are we going to have to eat tonight? i feel like a chicken ceasar wrap." She looked up at us with glee, but i guess this would be as good as time as ever.

"Mom," I looked over at her, "i have some news to tell you." CLaire's mom went pale, while her father listened very intencely. CLaire looked over at Eve, she was calm and cool. She urged her on, Claire took a deep breath,

"Mom, this morning Amelie called us downtown. She had something to tell us, something urgent and neccesary, or she told us it was at least. Well she kind of offered us a choice, one was eventually death in the up and coming dark times, or t-to become vampires." Claire shut hers eyes, waiting for something to explode from her father. It remained silent though, no one spoke for a good amount of time. CLaire opened her eyes, and saw her mother was staring at her, utterly speechless. Her father had a tiny vain start to emerge from his forehead. Finally her mother spoke,

"What did you say? Did she give you time to decide?" Claire shook her head,

"No. She told us to make the decision then and there. We did," Claire lifted up her hair to reveal her two neck punctures. Her mother gasped while her father just sat there, staring into space. Claire replaced her hair and looked at Eve for help. Eve sighed and looked at the Danvers,

"Mr. and Mrs. Danvers, Claire could have said no to this, but she didnt. She decided to try and save this town, even if it is a hell hole. Innocent people live here, many are not but even if we can help and Amelie believes we can, why not help save the innocent ones right?" She was amazing. My mom was nodding along with her, but my father was unreadable. Like he was fighting with himself internally.

"Dad?" He looked at her, something flashed behind his eyes, something i have not seen before, "You okay there?" I went to touch his hand, he flinched at my touch, but let me touch his hand still. Instatnly i was in his mind, i saw all that had happened to him the past couple days. Throwing fits, drinking, and watching television. Seemed normal, but there were some dark, hidden parts in his mind. Blocked off from me. I oushed toward them, trying to breack the boundries to through to the darkness. Just as soon as i felt the wall crack, i was back in the diner, with the whle table looking at me. I let go of dad's hand and sat back against the cusion,

_Mom, dont freak out, but Eve and I are not like other vampires here in Morganville. We are unique, abnormal ones. I can read minds and send messages as i am doing now, Eve is a transformer, a Black Cat. Most important too, we can go into sunlight._ I saw my mother's expression change slightly to shocked to calm, and excitment. Eve was talking to my father about the menu. _Something is deffinatly up with dad though, something dark. I cant see what it is though. i hate keeping this from him, but icant trust him if he isnt his regular self._ Her mother nodded and turned her attention back to the menu, but barely looked at it, she already was getting the chicken ceaser.

"...What do you guys have against Shane anyway, Mr DAnvers? i mena yeah he's a couple years older, but age should make no difference, considering Claire is much more mature than him in every way." Claire's father looked at Eve, it was a cold stare. One Claire had never sen her father give before.

"Eve, honey, its not that we dont like him, its just that, well-"

"I dont trust him. I have heard stories about Shane, about his past." Claire couldn't even look at her father. The truth was coming out, and she didnt like it. Not one bit,

"Dad, how can you just judge him-" Eve shook her head,

"Mr. Danvers, everyone in this town has a past they would like to forget, even the students here who come for school. You cannot judge Shane for his past, as you cannot judge a book by its cover. The only people in this town who know the real Shane, and what he mentally and physically has been through are the three other people living in the Glass House. The rest are rumours, though some are true they will be far from what the actual truth is." Eve was trying to stay calm, but a flash of red in her eyes alarmed Claire. SHe shoved the metal water bottle at Eve, who accepted it gratefully. Claire's mother watched Eve drink some, and couldnt take her eyes off her. She passed it to me, and i accepted it. I took a swig of the red liquid and felt my throat burn with desire. I felt a slight sharpness in my lower lip, my fangs. I hadnt noticed them before, i guess then ic didnt really have to hide them before considering that the rest of the house had them too. I retracted them and screwed the cap on the bottle and placed it in my new purse.

"So dad, what are you going to have to eat?" He looked at her, with a weird curiousity in his eyes,

"Probably the steak. what about you two?" i smiled. I wasnt going to have anything, to be honest. I wasnt that hungry after that blood.

"uh, well i'm not too hungry to tell the truth. But i dont mind just having something small, Waiter," i called over the waiter. She was a tall, skinny blonde. She looked like a student trying to keep up with the funds. I gave her a smile, "I think we are ready to order," i nodded at my mom.

"Oh, i guess i'll have you soup special." She nodded and wrote it in her notebook. At that moment i knew she wasn't an outsider. There was a bracelet on her wrist, it looked like one of Oliver's. Ske looked up at Claire's father,

"The steak, please," she wrote it down and looked over at Eve and I,

"CAn we get a basket of fries to share please?" She nodded and went toward the kitchen. I had just started to open my mouth, when my phone interupted me, "Sorry," I got up and went outside to take it,

"Hello?"

"Oliver told me that yourself and Eve are not weakened by the sunlight, is this true?" Amelie. i leaned against the window of the diner,

"Yes it is, You wouldn't have any idea why, would you?" There was a paus eon the other side, along with some distant yelling voiced i could hear. A smile appeared on my face, i knew Myrnin would be yelling at everyone proclaiming that this was abnormal for us.

"Not at the moment. You and Eve need to come see me as soon as possible. Tommorow, you and Eve must meet Myrnin in his lab." The line went dead and CLaire walked back into the diner and joined the table for dinner. The food hadn't arrived yet, but the trash had. I heard the door open and the clickity-clack of those heels, followed by two more. MOnica had entered the building, and she didn't come alone either. He monicaettes had joined her. I concentrated on her and found she was lookinmg for non other than the geek and the goth. I wasnt in the mood to deal with her, I grabbed Eve,

"Bathroom?" She nodded, apparently hearing them too.

"Hey! you two, get back here! We didnt run, we just acted like she wasnt talking to us and went into the bathroom. OF course there was no lock on it, i looked over at Eve,

"Eve, transform us." Her eyes went wide,

"Excuse me? I don't know if i can do that, i mean, all i've transformed into is a cat." I looked her in the eyes

_You can do this. _She sighed and took my hand. Her eyes closed and she concentrated. I did not feel anything when i shrunk. I looked over at Eve and saw a whiskered face with big ears smileing at me. I smiled back and scurried into the back of the bathroom. Monica had gotten closer, she had antered the bathroom.

"Hey, get out here you two! i'm not in the mood for games." A squeak escaped,

_And you think i want to be bothered with your sorry-ass? Well i don't, not tonight, not tomorrow. Probably never. _I sent that too her and heard a little squeak, not from myself of Eve, but from Monica.

"What the hell! What are you two?" I just remained silent and stayed in the corner of the bathroom, with Eve frowning at me,

_I just sent her a message, okay. So, don't freak the hell out. _Eve just smiled and waited till the girls exited the bathroom. The didn't even bother looking in the stalls. Eve and i changed back and headed out of the bathroom. The girls had noticed that their fries had arrived, Claire wondered how the fries would differ from before. Claire gave her parents a smile,

"How's the food?" Her father grunted, something he rarely did. Her mother looked up,

"Its good, but not as good as back home." Home. That word hung in the air for a moment, "Claire, don't you miss back home at all? Your friends?" Claire hadnt thought about home for months. I knew she didnt like it here, that she wished she could be back home with her girlfriends.

"Well, i miss winter that's for sure," Eve smirked, and grimaced at the taste of the fries. I grabbed one, and could barely swallow it. There was so much saltiness to it, she couldn't eat the rest, "But, back home all i was known for were brains. Here, with Eve, Michael, and Shane, i'm something else. Not just known for brains, but known for connections, standing up to people. Even though it was my home with you, this," I hugged Eve, she hugged me back, "is my home. My friends." The subject was dropped, and the rest of the meal was eaten in silence. I had almost forgot about the phone call from Amelie, i opened my mouth to say something but decided to tell her on our way home.

After a while, the check came. Dad took the bill, and laid out a fifty dollar bill. Eve and I got up, it was dark now and even though we were still vampires, darkness gave me the creeps. Not knowing what was around the corner. Of course, our hearing and sight had been highly enhanced, i was still uneasy. I waved goodbye to Mom and dad, and made my way to the hearse. There was not a soul in sight, Eve unlocked her door quickly and i ripped open the door and slammed it shut. Both of us were breathing hard of when we looked at each other. A burst of laughter rang out between us.

"These habits, they are hard to break." I nodded,

"Oh yes," Eve started the car and we headed home, "Oh, I almsot forgot to tell you but we have to go visit MYrnin tomorrow. Amelie's orders." Eve shook her head,

"Shit Claire, well we'll just have to shop after won't we?" I looked over at her, half scared and half excited,

"Tomorrow Eve? Isn't it a little early to be shopping for the ball? Hell, we dont even know when it is." EVe shrugged,

"Better early than late." She pulled into the driveway, and we booked it in the house, old habits die hard. SHane and Michael looked up in a panic,

"Sorry." Eve looked at the table, there were four letters on it, two of them were open, "what are those?" SHane threw one at Eve, she ripped it open.

"Eve Rosser,

You have been invited to the Grand Masked Ball. You are required to have a costume and mask to enter the building. You may also have another outfit for the after-ball. The after-ball shall not be formal, but will be in the oder of arrival. Women first, then Men. It will be held on Hallows Eve, 31st of October.

Morganville Founder,

Amelie."

Eve looked up, excited.

"We are so going shopping tomorrow! I know just the place too." That scared me a little. I had seen where Eve got her clothing, and was nervous about what this store would hold. Shane came up behind Claire and gave her a kiss on the neck,

"Well, hello there." SHane wrapped his arms around me,

"Hi to you too." Shane lifted me up and carried me upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**"Chapter 4**

The sun woke me up, i opened my eyes and saw Shane sleeping in the sun. Sun! I panicked and shot up to shut the curtains. When i got to the window, though, i stopped. Shane should be screaming in pain right now, but he was still asleep. I looked across his exposed chest, there were no burns anywhere. I walked back to the bed, and stood there, watching him and thinking. I heard footsteps running to my room, and the door burst open,

"Claire!" She looked at Shane who had jumped at Eve's voice, pulling up the sheet.

"I know. I'm trying to figure it out now. Where you with Michael the whole night?" _Like WITH him? _She blushed but nodded. I thought about it, "Maybe, now this is just a hunch, Eve and mine's DNA mutated You and Michael's DNA, MAking you resistant toward the sun." Eve nodded, not hinking of anything else to say. Shane was up with his boxers on, waving his hand in the sunlight, like a little kid. HE looked up,

"CLaire, we didn't have sex though." I looked at him,

"SHane, that's not the only way you can exchange DNA." He made a O motion with with mouth and returned to playing in the sun. Michael had entered the room, and was also experimenting eitht he sun. I rolled my at them,

"Now, you two get to come with us to see Myrnin." Shane moaned, but Michael didnt complain.

"Fine. When?" I looked at Eve,

"When do you want to leave?" SHe shrugged,

"Half and hour?" I nodded, and headed to my box of clothing. I hadn't been able to unpack it yet, so i would just rifil through it till i found what i wanted. I pulled out and pair of high-waisted shorts and a loose shirt,

"You guys should be getting ready now. WE leave in twenty-five minutes." Michael exited my room, Eve had already gone, but Shane was still in my room. I pulled on my shorts, and looked at him. His face, it was like i had seen before. I walked over to him,

"Shane?" it was almost a whisper. He didn't look up at me, instead pulled me into a kiss. It was one like the first time we kissed, when i knew that there was something here between. That i knew he had some feelings for me. We pulled away, looking in each other's eyes,

"I just had to see, if it felt the same as before." I smiled weakly,

"And?" i looked hopefully at him. HE gave me a sneaky smile,

"Better than before." I kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in. I could feel the sun against my back, and it felt nice. I pulled away,

"Shane, i have to get ready, and so do you." He gave me a pleading look, but i sneaked out from under his arms, "I'm serious. Later, tonight." He sighed, and exited my room. I pulled my top on and grabbed my favourite sneakers. I out before Shane had even entered his room. He threw his hands up in the air,

"What?"

"I don't get it. WHy do you take literaly five minutes, and Eve takes at least thrity?" I shrugged,

"Guess i just don't have a goth reputation to keep up." i gave him a quick kiss and went into the kitchen. I heard Michael in there, he was taking blood out and putting it in the microwave. AS soon as i entered he threw a bottle at me,

"Thanks." He nodded, something was on his mind, "WHats up?" I sat down on the stool and looked at him. HE looked at the door,

"Frank has been looking for you and Eve." I had a feeling it would be somethign like this, " He called again after you two had left. Shane was yelling at him, telling him nothing had changed," I knew Frank would think i persuaded him to turn, but i didn't. Shane had made that decision all himself. Michael looked up at the ceiling and continued, "later, he came by. He was yelling at Shane, telling him that You would change and wasn't all worth it." that stung, i wouldn't change. If anything had changed it was what we were, physically not mentally. Well, i could read them, but it was different. I didn't read anyone's mind i loved. Even last night, my father had been a mistake, but i was drawn to it. That brought up a question,

"Michael," he looked over at me while he took out the rest of the bottles from the microwave, "last night, at dinner, my father, he wasn't himself." He frowned,

"What do you mean, not himslef?" I shrugged,

"He was acting different from the man i had grown up with. When i touched his hand, i was sucked into his mind and i saw something," Michael's eyes buldged, "something dark. It was blocked, though, i couldn't see what it was," There was silence, I could tell MIchael was thinking about it, but i had my theories, "Michael, could-could he be possesed?" MIchael didnt respond at first, eventually he nodded,

"Its possible. There have been some occassions where this has been known to happen." Somehow, i would have to get it out of him. I heard the door open and heard Shane and Eve argueing before i saw them,

"...seriously, it takes her five minutes, and you take thirty-"

"Don't compare me to your girlfriend Shane! We are different as two can be! That's why were are a perfect match." And with that, Eve grabbed a bottle and chugged it all to the last drop. Shane had taken a sip and joined Claire at the counter. I'll tell Shane tonight about my father, i didnt need to tell him now, especially when we were going to see Myrnin.

"OKay guys, i think we should get going to Myrnin's. The sooner, the sooner we get out." Eve agreed,

"We're taking the hearse. And i'm, driving." Shane frowned,

"Why do we have to go in the hearse? Why not my truck? I want to drive my truck." Eve rolled her eyes,

"Really Shane? Are we in grade school again?" Shane nodded, "Fine, you can take your truck with Michael. Claire and I are going in my herse." She grabbed my hand and rushed me to her hearse. She sped off tp Myrnin's.

"Eve, slow down. What's the rush?" SHe gave me a sceptical look,

"Common Claire, Michael told me about Frank. I know he wants you more than me, and honestly," She looked at me, concerned, "i think you're safer with me than Shane at the moment. I mean, common, we're abnormal." I smiled, couldnt disagree. I mean with Shane's temper, he would kill his dad, i didnt need that happening right now. We had passed old grandma Day's house and parked there. We rushed through the alleyway and saw the truck there, with SHane and Michael waiting there. Eve and I frowned,

"How-"

"Short-cut." He pointed to where he hads come from. There were tire tracks all along the grass, i rolled my eyes and opened Myrnin's door. I expexted to smell a foul oder i was used too, but instead it was appealing. i rushed down the steps and stopped short.

The entire lab had been organized and cleaned. I placed my finger on the nearby table and it was squeky clean,

"Myrnin!?" Eve had gasped when she saw it,

"I dont remember this place being this organized, do you?" I shook my head,

"Myrnin! What the hell happened here?" I heard him get up from his desk and he smiled at the sight of us,

"Claire, Eve, Michael, and Shane. TO what do i owe this pleasure?" I pursed my lips and walked into the sunlight, "CLaire!" He made for me, but stopped when i wasn't screaming in pain. He rubbed his chin,

"Strange, very strange. I'm assuming the rest of them have it too?" I nodded,

"But, Shane and Michael didn't have it yesterday. Only after, we-ah kissed," Shane gave me a flirty smile, i winked at him, "I think it only happens when we exchange DNA, than ours mutate the other DNA." Myrnin kept on nodding,

"CLaire, I beleive you have it. Your DNA must be very agressive and seeking to expand to others. May i take a blodd sample?" I nodded. He grabbed a needle and i winced when it entered my skin, but not as much as i did when i gave blood before.

"I will get Dr. Mills to analyze this, in the mean time. I beleive we have a ball to get ready for," I smiled at him, remembering the last time he made me go to the ball. I had to do a cartwheel. Not my finest moment i can say, "GO, get ready for it is this Friday." I hadn't realized it was mere days away, it was Tuesday. I saw something flash across Eve's eyes,

"WEll then i guess we will be going then, bye Myrnin." He waved us off, examining my blood sample. We rushed up the stairs, Eve was already at the hearse, unlocking it and starting the engine. Shane grabbed my hand, i looked back at him,

"Be careful." I gave him a kiss,

"Aren't i always?" He didn't laugh, I rolled my eyes, "Shane, I'll be fine. I have Megacat with me, remember?" He smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I ran to Eve and shut the door. I waved bye to HSane and Michael and turned back to Eve, "So where are we going?" Eve had a devious smile,

"My special store." i wouldn't judge, but just wait and see how it was.

We arrived at a clothing store, that seemed very close to Eve's gothic style. I groaned,

"Black dresses?" Eve shot me a dirty look,

"No," she hung on the 'o'. SHe got out of the hearse and opened the store door, letting me in first. I was surprised to see more colours than i was used to on Eve. At the til, was a beautiful giel with long blonde hair, but she didn't look like Monica or anyone who was high maintenace, In fact she looked happy to see us,

"Eve! Back again, no doubt for the Ball." Eve smiled,

"Of course, Jane. Oh," She pulled me foreward, "this is Claire. My bestie. Claire this is Jane, she was one of my friends in school." I waved hello. She seemed like the athletic kind, and tough too. Totally one of the girls i could see Eve hanging with. Jane had gone into the back to grab some dresses. I was looking around the store, there were some pretty nice things here. I glanced up toward the til, where Jane was placing the dresses and yelped. Eve and JAne looked at me,

"What?" I pointed to the window. There was a burly man, who you could only categorize as a biker. Frank was looking at Eve's hearse.

"Shit! Jane can we go into the back room?" SHe frowned,

"Why? it's just Frank? Isn't he Shane's dad?" Eve gave a grimace,

"Oh yes her is. AN d right now wants us, well mainly Claire." She still had a confused look on her face, Eve rolled her eyes, "Jane, I've changed, a lot since we were freinds in school. Espcially yesterday," She opened her mouth and her fangs extended, Jane gave a gasp,

"What? How?"

"Let us in the back to try these on and we will tell youy the whole story. The confidential stuff too." She ushered us into the back, I looked at a a yellow dress. It had side, shoulder strapes, much like Belle's. I threw it on and decided it would be perfect. Eve was talking to Jane, while picking out a yellow coloured dress but it had a dark blue bodice. Her skirt look chiffon and flowy, Snow white. The dress i had was sort of Chiffon, well the strapes were, but it was more of a ball gown.

"..so that's all i can tell you. But you, cannot tell a soul. Swear?" SHe crossed her heart. and handed us shoes and masks. Mine was a white lace and Eve's black Lace. We handed her our money and checked the coast to see if it was clear. There was no sign of Frank so we hustled out od the store. I threw the bags in the back seat and closed the door. There was a sharp pain in my side, I yelp escaped,

"Claire, Claire, CLaire. You take my son from me, i take your life."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_I take your life!_

Claire could feel the stake in her back, and there was a numbing pain in shoulder blade. She fell to the ground, wheezing. Eve had rushed over and was looking down at me, and swearing at Frank,

"Frank, seriously! Do you know how much more trouble you're in? First Brandon, now Claire?" Frank was smiling,

"Worth it. For changing my son, she deserved to die."

"ANd you deserve to go to City Hall, where Amelie and Oliver will deal with you." I heard handcuffs and then another hand on my back, "Eve, why was she staked? She's not a-" I heard a gasp from Hannah Mose, and i heard her gasp again, "Both of you?"

"And Shane too. He made the decision, actually. I thought he would have ran out as soon as Amelie mentioned it." I heard a quick in take of breath a couple feet away. I felt numb in my back, yet i was still concious. Maybe, I was so different that stakes wouldn't kill Eve or myself,

"Wait, then why are you two in the sunlight and not even getting scortched?"

"Claire and I are-"

"Abnormal." I wheezed. Hannah looked down at me,

"Abnormal? How so?"

_Well i can read and send messages to minds. And Eve is a transformer, MegaCat. _I smiled, Eve glared at me,

"I'm not MegaCat. And Claire," I looked over at her, starting to get up, "Shouldn't you be like frozen or something?" I looked at Hannah, she was thinking the same thing i bet. I reached around my back about to pull out the stake when someone else had pulled it out. I took in a deep breath and turned to see who it was. There was a red haired man holding the bloody stake. SAm was frowning,

"Claire," I shook my head,

"I have no idea either Sam. But it is starting to freak me out." Sam was nodding in agreement. I looked over to where Frank was but he was gone, the cuffs on the ground. I got up, and Eve helped me upright like a crutch. I held my side in pain, Eve put me up against the hearse. I jumped at the sound of my phone. I took it out and looked at the ID, 'Shane'. I swore.

"It's Shane." Eve pressed her lips together,

"Answer it." I clicked connect to the call and held it up to my ear. I tried to kick the pain out of my voice, but it still hurt alot.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Not much. You? How's shopping going?" I winced from the pain of my bone mending, but held it together best i could. Apparently, my body didn't want me to though. I threw the phone to Eve.

"Please, just tell him we're coming home and not to panic." I let out a wail of pain as my bones were mending, i mean at least they were. I heard Shane on the other line,

"Oh calm down pretty boy. We're coming home now, so keep calm and don't get titties inna twist." She hung up, i gave her a smile, but it was gone. My body was acting strange. First, i didn't die from the staking, and second my body was re-booting its self by mending my body without having any blood. Blood. I needed some blood now. I gave Eve a look and she grabbed the bottle of blood from the back seat. It was the one from last night, old but it would do. I drank what was left, and it was barely a mouthful, but it helped. Hannah and Sam seemed to be talking about Frank, and finding him.

"I don't know where he would have gone, but i would hide if i were him. A murder and an atempted one, especially since its Claire and barely anyone knows shes changed." They were talking deeply about this, but i needed to get back to the house. I gave Eve another look and thank god she knew me, or she would have been so confused. She opened the door for Claire, still holding her side, slid into the shot gun seat. Eve talked to Hannah and Sam, they nodded and gave smiles at her.

Eve raced into the driver's seat and we raced home. I was still wincing at the pain, the blood had been used up and my body was weak from the blood she had lost. Eve kept on looking over at her, with a concerned look.

"Eve, i'm fine. I'm just mending-" A whimper escaped my lips and it was the worst pain i had. Even worse than cramps. Eve skidded into the driveway, and opened her door. I opened my door and got out. Eve was there beside me, but i was already out and shutting the door. I leaned against the car, gasping in the pain,

"Claire?" I heard the door open, and knew SHane was there. I got off the car, and gave him a smile,

"Hi." The pain was in my voice, but i managed to start walking over to the door. Shane was watching me, i tried to make it all the way. I almost did, but then the pain kicked into full power and i almost fell. Almost. Shane caught me, and carried me to the couch. I winced as he placed me on the couch,

"What the hell happened?" I couldn't talk, all i could do was think about blood. I needed some, really badly. Eve thrusted one in my face and put it to my mouth like a baby's bottle. I drank the whole think in seconds. The pain was numbing away, using the new found blood. New energy. Shane and Michael were both staring at me, I glanced at them, then Eve,

"Thanks. It helped." SHe gave me a smile and went into the kitchen to get another. Shane was staring at me intensely, "Stop it, it's dreeping me out." I joked a bit, but Shane wasn't in the joking mood. I rolled my eyes,

"I'm not saying anything till Eve gets back with another bottle okay," Shane closed his eyes, while Michael was looking at the blood on the back of my shirt. It was felt like seconds before Eve came back. She rolled her eyes and tossed me the bottle,

"Okay, ask away." Shane looked over,

"What happened." I didn't want to say it, so i took a sip of the blood. Finally, thinking how i would say it, answered,

"Before i say a single word about what happened, you must not, i repeat, not do anything stupid and irrational. Promise?" He nodded, i shook my head, "say it, out loud." I was serious. I didn't want Shane going on a wild goose chase and get killed by his father, but i doubted the staking would kill him anymore, as with Michael. Shane sighed,

"I promise." I didn't need to ask Michael, he wasn't irrational like Shane, he was the rational one. None the less, i loved Shane and nothing could change that feeling. I nodded,

"Eve and i were shopping for our costumes, and no, we are not going to tell you about them. It will be a surprise," Shane didn't care, but i had to tell him that. It was part of what Eve and I had decided. A surprise to see if they could find us at the ball, "Well, when we were leaving i was staked in the back." I said it nice and calm, but all Shane could do was clench his jaw and Michael just sat there,

"You got staked?" I nodded,

"but nothing really happened to me. I didn't freeze up, or die. Hannah Mose and Same were there to help, Sam pulled the stake out." I clenched my teeth, this felt like i was done healing was just about done. Shane had come over and sat on the coffee table. He grabbed my hand and looked at me,

"Who?" i intook a deep breath,

"Frank, But Shane-" He bolted up right and headed for the door, _God damn Shane. _He stopped and turned, I was standing up now. He was looking at me, he wasn't mad. infact, he was upset, "Shane?" HE clenched his jaw again,

"I should have been there with you. This wouldn't of happened if i was there." I walked over, shaking my head,

"Shane. It would have made no difference, becasue i wouldn't have let you and Michael come in the first place. I can also look after myself, as you know." I gave him a flirty smile, and saw the Shane i was used to. Calm, cool, and relaxed. I grabbed his hand, and led him to the couch. I handed him the rest of the bottle and he drank quickly. HE squeezed the plastic bottle and threw it on the table, it missed. I laughed.

"So, now," I loked up at Michael, "Anything you would like to know?" He shook his head,

"No, but i think its time to Shane about last night." I groaned and felt Shane's eyes on me,

"What about last night? Did something happen?" I smiled,

"No actually, no one really bothered us, oh unless you count Monica. Personally I don't, do you Eve?" She looked at me like i was mental, i nodded, "Yes, well the only thing is that something is up with my dad. I mean, there is something dark and hidden in him. I could feel it, hell i saw it in him. I don't know what it was to be honest, i couldn't break the barrier between my mind and the darkness." Shane was running what i said through his head, and he relaxed a little. There was no immediate danger from anyone, at the moment.

"Well, i guess that's a little bit better than i thought you were going to say. But, how do you know he's possesed, even if you couldn't read his mind?" I rubbed his fingers, massaging them while i spoke,

"He acted different, like he seemed to hate you with a fricken passion. He grunted, and didn't seem happy or at least content like he was before," I sighed, "My mom said, before he was like this, he was going to come and chat with you. One on one, with no weapons what so ever. I think," I was frowning as i thought of this, "He was going to be okay with you and I dating." Shane's eyes buldged,

"Really?" I nodded. That was basically what my mom said about that day. Shane smiled and wraped his arm around me,

"Well, now both of you, will need to get a costume that is not stupid for this ball. Would you like me to help?" Shane looked over at EVe and fingered her,

"HAve i needed your help before? No. ANyway, we got this covered. We picked them up on the way home. And," He gave me a cocky smile, "since you aren't letting us see yours, you can't see ours." Eve glared at Shane.

"I swear Shane if it is-"

"Oh it is." He gave a huge smile. Eve looked like she was going to blow. Shane decided this would the best chance to run upstairs. He scooped meup and he ran upstairs,

"I swear Collins! If it is something stupid like a beer and chips, i will crush you." Shane just smiled as he let me on the ground in his room. Shane bent down and our lips met. It was nice and soothing, not sloppy. Shane's hands went underneath my shirt up, along my spine. It stopped when he reached the wound from the stake. He pulled away and rested his head against my shoulder. His fingers went across my wound, it wasn't completly healed yet, seeing how it was my first serious wound I only assumed it would take a while to heal. Shane removed my shirt, the blood had stick to my skin slightly, but came off at the slightest pressure.

He was looking at my shirt, i looked at it too. There was a circular hole in the back. Blood surrounded it. Shane kept on staring at it, then he turned to me. I was at the mirror, though, trying to see my wound. It was still sensitive, and it looked like a huge bullet hole, but it was getting smaller each minute. He came up behind me and looked at it through the mirror. I looked up at him, he stayed staring at it for a second longer. I looked into his eyes, there was pain in them.

"Shane," He looked at me, "I'm fine. I told you i was, it's just taking a while to heal. That's all." Shane shook his head,

"But it could have been different if i was there. Maybe it would have been," I shook my head,

"It wouldn't be you." he thought i was trying to make him feel better about what had happened, but he seemed to not like the pity,

"You don't know that. Its a betrayal to him, if i turned, hell it was when i announced Michael was still my best friend." I closed my eyes, knowing he would have to know,

"Shane," I sucked in a deep breath, "He would have done it to me anyway. He said something, something i know that means how much he loves you and that he won't stop till i am dead unfortunaltely, he said, Shane walked toward me, placing his hand on my cheek and the other around me, "he said, 'Claire. Claire. Claire. you take my son, i take your life.'" It was like the worsd had finally sunk in, he wouldn't stop till i was dead, or he was. I couldn't kill him, i couldn't do that to Shane even if he hated his guts. It was his dad and he had lost enough family. Shane pulled me in a kiss,

"You did take me though Claire," I smirked,

"aweh how long have you been saving that one?" I gave him a peck on the cheek, and slipped out from under him and fell back on his bed. He looked over at me and was on me on me in mere seconds. He kissed my neck,

"Just thought it up on the spot." I laughed,

"Liar."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was the day before the ball and Eve was having a sort of panic attack. We had already been in Eve's room for hours on end, she was laying out our costumes on the floor, My Belle costume and her Snow costume. She was biting her lip, and staring at them. There were our shoes, heels which i wasn't too happy for, our lace masks, and dresses,

"Something is missing." she was glaring at the outfits on her bed. It did seem like something was miising from them, but i couldn't place it,

"Maybe, something that-"

"Represents us! That's it!" She was walking toward her dresser, "I can't beleive i didn't have anything on it that is me. Well I don't have the head band-thing that Jasmine has to i can use my Red head band. Now Claire," She placed her Red head band, well it seemed more like ribbon, beside her costume, "you need something that can be you and Belle." I thought about it for a minute. I couldn't think of anything. I gave her a pleading look,

"Well, you could carry a rose around with you," My face lit up. I had just the one too, Shane had given me a rose the night before we changed. It was for a date we went on. I was stunned when he handed me half a dozen roses after we left the resturant,

_"Shane, I don't know what to say." All i could do was smile at him. I smelled them and was surrounded by a sweet smell, they would keep my room smelling like roses for days. Shane was smiling at me too, _

_"I hope you like them. I had to pay the waiter to keep them in the back, I guess having a killer father gives you some advantage here." He was trying to laugh, but i could tell it hurt him deep down. We walked home, his arm aroundme, i kept on smelling the roses._

"I have just the right one." I raced to my room and brought the vase of roses into her room. It was so helpful the guys had gone out for a bit, blood run. I placed the roses down on her side table, Eve was smiling at me,

"Perfect. Now all we have to do is wait for tomorrow, hey," She picked up her dress, "Lets try them on, common." She ran into the bathroom, leaving me out here. I shurgged,

"what the hell. Might as we." I removed my shirt and shorts and unzipped the dress. It fit like a glove, the off-shoulder sleeves made the dress. She zipped it up and looked in the mirror. My hair went around my shoulders, barely, i knew Eve would fix it up like how Belle wore when she danced with the beast. I twirlled around in a circle.I saw Eve standing in the door way of the bathroom, staring at me. I looked at her and gasped,

"Eve," I stared at her, the colour went great with her black hair. Her short black hair and pale complextion made me stare, " Lips, blood red. Hair, black as night. Skin, white as snow. Eve! You're a perfect Snow!" She smiled and tied the ribbon in her hair, she tied a bow and smiled. She grabbe done of my rosses and placed it in my hand. SHe turned me toward the mirror,

"And a Tale Old as Time." Eve took my hair and put it up as Belle's. It was a little shorter than it should be, but it was still perfect. She tied it in a yellow ribbon, " and now, her looks have got no parallel. Now, you're a perfect Belle." We stared at each other in the mirror for a couple minutes. We heard the front door open and jumped, "Common." I unzipped my dress, and threw it on the bed. Eve scrambled to hide everything under her bed. I had just pulled on my shirt when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, you girls in there?"

"Yes Shane, calm down. We will be out in a minute." I heard a groan,

"No, we just came back home to say we have to go to a fitting." Eve and I looked at each other. _Fitting? _She shrugged,

"Okay, well try not to have to much fun. Oh and Claire and I are going to go see Myrnin. See if he has any results."

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"Shane," I opened the door, He was leaning up against the wall beside it. He stood straight when i exited the room, "We willbe fine. This time, we know what we need to look out for. And common, what place is safer than Myrnin's?" I gave him a kiss, "He has all sorts of boobytraps there." Shane was still weary but nevertheless, went back to his truck with Michael. Eve and I waited till they were gone to go visit Myrnin, let them get far enough away to go. We piled into my car this time, and We both ooed and awed at how smoothly everything moved,

"Damn girl, yous got it good." I couldn't talk, i was busy driving, which i still needed practise with, even with vampire reflexs. When I would turn corners, Eve would hold onto the 'holy-shit' handle, "Easy, easy." I just didn't get the driving, it was something that i would always need help with.

They pulled in front of Ms. Days house, but Claire decided Shane would want them to be close to the lab. She drove through the alley way and parked in front of his house. SHe decided not to lock it, incase of anything, not that it should, but its Morganville. She opened the door, but froze. There was something unnerving about the lab, a scent. Eve noticed it too, and put her finger to her lips. She followed Eve to the door that led downstairs, she could hear a voice. A voice she hoped wouldn't be here,

_Common, we have to go down. _Eve nodded, and they ventured down the stairs, in silence. When they reached the floor she saw Myrnin in the corner, burning with the silver handcuffs. He saw us, and Frank turned around. He was smiling,

"Good, good. You're here, i knew you would be with this pet." I watched him, he had something in his hands, a stake. I looked into his eyes, I had entered his mind. He showed himself killing me, but letting Eve and Myrnin go. He was going to just go for it, and take me off guard. I looked at Eve, she was waiting for a signal,

_He wants to kill me. ONLY me. What do you suppose we do? _She winked and turned to Frank,

"Frank, are we really going to through with this again?" Frank didn't look at her, just a menacing look at me,

"Oh if only you died the first time, this wouldn't be like this." I saw the gleam in his eyes and dodged easily out of the stake's swing. He frowned and swung again, again, and again. They were easy to dodge, being able to read minds gave a great advantage, no matter how unfair. _Should I tell Shane? _Eve shook her head,

_Amelie. _I raised my eyes, but did.

_It's Frank. He's got Myrnin in his lab, Eve and I are here, but can't hold him for too much longer. _I nodded at Eve, soon she would be here and Frank would not be in a good position. She looked at Eve,

"Eve, I have to. He'd be pissed if i didn't." Eve rolled her eyes,

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." _Shane, its Frank. _Frank threw somthing in my direction, i saw it coming and dodged,

"What the hell are you talking about, you blood sucking vermin? I want my son." I just stared at him, amazed.

"Really, Frank? What makes you think Shane even wants to see you?" Frank shook his head,

"He will. NOw, time to finish what i started." He lunged at me, i got out of the way, not seeing it coming. Eve had transformed into her black cat, and was clawing at Frank. She got him good in the arm. Frank looked at Eve, "Another one of his experiments no doubt." He hit Eve in the head and she went flying toward Myrnin,

"Oh, if only you knew." Frank watched Myrnin as he spoke, amazed that he was speaking through all the pain. I took my open oppurtunity, i got up and looked into Frank, but there was nothing there. All there was was what Mrynin said. I heard the door open upstairs and felt releived,

"Someone's here Frank. Hope it's Amelie not-" There was a sharp pain in my chest. I looked. There was a silver tipped stake in my chest, where my heart was. I was distracted, caught off guard. I fell to the ground, face first. I heard Shane yell.

**SHANE**

"Common man! He's down there!" I burst the door open and ran down the steps. I saw Myrnin in the corner, shaking a black cat. I heard an intake of breath and saw CLaire fall to the ground, in pain, "Claire!" He ran for her, but Frank threw him back, away from her. He had staked her, twice. He didn't care about anything but revenge, not even his own son. I went for him. Michael held me back, i struggled, but the frightened look on Frank's face was a good replacement. He was watching Claire, who was pulling out the stake,

"Wha-" He was shaking his head, but there was still rage in my head. I wanted to go at him, see if he would kill his one and only son. It made me work harder against Michael. He knew i would regret it, and maybe even be punished. I didn't care at the moment. Just for a moment. I barely saw aht had happened, it was so fast. Before i knew what was happening, Frank was one the ground, Held down by two cats.

**CLAIRE**

I jumped at the chance as did Eve. I grabbed her hand and instantly became a cat, much like Eve, but i knew i wouldn't be black. I pounced on Frank and held him down, as did Eve. We were breathing hard, but not nearing as fast as Frank, who was confused. Eve Grabbed my hand and I was back to my normal self,

"Frank, really? I mean, you tried once, we were outside in the sun, and you staked me and i didn't die. Wouldn't you think that maybe there was something different about us?" I already knew he thought about it, but not hard enough. I heard steps on the stairs and looked. Amelie, Sam, and Hannah Moses had entered the lab. Amelie was staring at me, then at Eve. Sam was over at Myrnin, trying to unlock Myrnin. He was having some difficulties. Hannah looked happy, even relieved,

"At last. The ever-escaping Frank Collins. I got it from here girls." She came over and handcuffed Frank, refusing to take her eyes off of him. She placed him in the corner of the room where MYrnin was. SAm had been able to free Myrnin, and watched Eve transform. She had a gash on her forehead, but it was helaing quickly. Michael let go of Shane, he ran for me. He took me in his arms. I knew he would be happy i had told him, but knew i wouldn't be able to be out of his sight for a while.

"Now, Claire," Amelie was looking out the window, " I assume you have some questions, shall we go to my office?" Arupt, but truw. We headed out of the lab and went into our cars. Shane took me in his truck, refusing to let me go with Eve. I threw Eve my keys, she looked excited, and started the engine. Shane was already pulling out behind Amelie, we exited the alley and went to her office.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They arrived at Amelie's office in record time. Shane held onto CLaire as they entered the building, and on through to her office. Amelie was already behind her desk, sitting and waiting,

"Please," She waved st the couch. Each of them sat down on the couch. Claire was feeling eager, yet scared at what was to come, "now, I know you have been wondering what has been going on with your transformations. It is a very pecuilar event, When i was bitten by my father, i was like him. UNable to step foot in the sun ever again, death was almost as easy as it was when i was mortal, and was normal, not abnormal. Soon, i would discover, i was not." Myrnin had entered the roo, along with Sam. They stood on either side of Amelie, knowing what was coming,

"I had indeed been given a gift, a strange but changin gift. From the first one i changed, I soon discovered that some of them were abnormal, like you two. Strangly enough, the power had only one setback, it would only occur in female changes. All the female vampires i have changed, almost all of them have been abnormal. If they weren't with power, they were with looks. I do not, though, know why it has tranferred to Shane and Michael. That," She tapped her fingers against her chin, "is strange and unnerving." I was shocked. SHe knew what was going on, and didn't think to tell us what was going on,

"So then, why-"

"I had to be sure. Now, you did not die from a staking, due to the fact that it is just an injury to you all. I believe, the way you can die, is by being called out by their true name. Then being staked." I pursed my lips,

"and that is?" Amelie shook her head,

"That is information for later. Now, if you please," She gestured toward the door. We got up and left. There were more guards than usual on guard here, everything was getting more uneasy with tomorrow night. I could feel the tension in the air, waiting for something or someone to snap. I wanted out of here quickly. I pulled Shane along the hallway, and out the door into the street. Eve took my car, and i went with Shane again.

He was going to have to start letting me go off on my own with Eve, i couldn't caudled my whole immortal life,

"Shane," HE kept his eyes on the road, but made a sound from his throat, "I know how protective you are and i know you can't help it, but" Shane smiled,

"Claire, i know you can look after yourself, but there's always going to be a part of me that will always be like this. With Alyssa, with Eve, even MIchael." I squeezed his hand and he drove us home without an incident.

As soon as they got home, Claire ran for the shower locking the door. She was covered in blood still, and it was begining to crust up her shirt. She threw her clothes in the shower, along with herself. The shower was nice and warm. She looked at her chest, there would be a scar there forever, like the one on her back. Battle wounds. CLaire smiled at the idea of battle wounds. They sounded tough, like she had been through hell and back. There was a knock at the door,

"In a minute!" She turned off the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She grabbed her drenched clothing in a bundle and unlocked the door. Eve was waiting to use the shower,

"Thanks CB," SHe rushed in and slammed the door behind her. No matter what mood she was in, Eve was always eager for a nice shower. She went to her room, and was surprised to see it empty, none the less she was going to be happy about having a quiet night, just sleeping. She threw on her pajamas and crwled into bed. EVen being a vampire, couldn't dissolve her love of sleep.

The sun woke her up on the day of the ball. She stretched and frowned. She heard yelling downstairs. Slowly, she got changed into some lazy clothes and went down to the kitchen, she was feeling hungry. The yells were definalelty coming from the kitchen, Eve and Shane were in another arguement. SHe ignored them and went to grab some blood. She popped it in the microwave and turned toward the two yellers,

"...If you think you can, you're mad. No one will recognize us, tell him CB." They looked at me,

"Ah what's this about again?" Eve rolled her eyes,

"About the ball, i doubt he will be able to find us." I laughed,

"You are so right, i mena, no one can run with Eve and her ability to transform." SHane laughed, but i was serious, "I do really wish you luck though." I smirked and drank my blood. I knew we had a lot to do today, but i had to go do somethign first,

"Eve, would you care to join me on a little trip to my parents. I think i need to check on my dad, and my mom. I'm still on edge about what is happening." She smeiled over at Shane,

"Yes, now you boys have time to get ready for the ball." He frowned,

"Its ten in the morning." Eve ran upstairs, but you could still hear her,

"So much to do, so little time." I smiled, i was getting excited about going to the ball, but i knew Eve would be stressed till it was perfection. Shane came over and grabbed my hand. He pulled it up to his lips, and kissed it,

"Promise, you'll be careful?"

"Promise. but seriously, you have to get ready for the ball. Do something to make Eve happy, even if it is having a shower, washing your hair or something." HE leaned in,

"I guess i can manage something, just for you." He pulled me in a kiss. It made me want to stay in his arms the whole day, but i had to go see my parents. I pulled away, just as the kitchen door flung open,

"Ready?" I sneaked out from under Shane's arms and ran toward Eve, "We are taking the hearse this time." Of course we were. I got in the passenger side and saw that Eve had added some of her personality to it. There was a skull bobblehead on the dashboard and the back windows were draped with a black chiffon in a unique way. Eve pulled out of the driveway and sped on down the street to her parents.

They got there just in time to hear a scream. Claire didn't wait for the car to stop, she ran into the house, but she couldn't enter,

"Mom! Let me in!" I heard a scruffel upstairs,

"Claire? Enter please! Eve too!" Eve had caught up and we ran upstairs to the sound of the scruffel. I opened the door and saw my dad with a knife in his hands, he saw us and smiled. This was not my dad, something was up. Eve transformed and i raced for my dad. He swung, but i dodged easily. I body slammed him to the ground and took the knife out of his hand. I wrapped my fingers around his wrist and concentrated on the darkness in him. I could see it, but it was so far and strong that i didn't know if i could breach it.

I looked at it hard and long, there was somethign familiar about. Almost frightening about it, i knew if i breached it i would find out who had done this so i pressed. I could feel him struggleing, but i refused to let go, even if i had to break his wrist. I looked deeper into his mind, and with all my strength pushed through the barrier. Instantly, i knew who had done this. It had a stentch of rotten blood. I wanted to puke, but i kept inside. I saw the chains around something that was locked away, his humanity. I rentched the chains off and a ball of light realeased. The darkness faded and i returned out of his mind to reality. I saw the hatrede dissapear from his eyes and i let out a sigh of relief. Eve was with my mom, holding her away from dad. Dad was starring at me. He changed, he was himself. Slowly, i got up off him and stood infront of mom and Eve.

He stood up, and put his hands in his face,

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I couldn't control myself, it was like i was-"

"Possesed? Casue you were. By Francois," Eve shook her head, in disbelief, "Eve. I can tell." I knew what he stentch was, i could recall it better now. Dad," I walked over to him. He looked at me, with a disgraced face. I ran in for a hug, seeing my father finally in days. He wrapped his arms around me, protectivly. I pulled away, and smiled, "Dad, you're fine now." He shook his head,

"No, i'm not. You won't. I know they had a plan, but i cannot recall it now, like it was erased." We already knew they were up to something, that's why the ball would be a good time to attack,

"Dad, how did they do this to you?" He shook his head,

"Its all a blur, it happened so fast, all i remember is that i was coming over to your house. To," He smiled, "I think, i can finally accept Shane now. I'll always be weary that he is a boy with hormones, but i know there is no persuading you. MIght as well, get to know him." A huge smile appeared,

"Thank you," I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I looked back at mom, she looked relaxed now, seeing our family man was back in our lives as he should be. She ran to him,

"I'm so sorry." My parents were just mumbling, then holding. I grabbed Eve and headed out the door,

"Yeah, we need to go now! See you guys later!" I hastily got out of the room, not wanting to see more. Eve was following me, so i let go of her. we got home about an hour later, and it was time to get ready. The guys were lounging on the couch, playing video games. I went to grab some sustenance,

"Now, Shane, WE are getting ready for the ball. No disturbances what-so-ever." I heard them mumble and followed Eve to her room. She ran into her bathroom. She was gathering our supplies, which took two minutes to organize. I got out our costumes and laid them on the bed. Eve had her hands full with pins, makeup, and ribbon,

"You first Claire. Time to Beauty you out." She turned me away from the mirror and got started. She didn't work on my make-up too much, it was a natural look Belle had. My hair, was a different story, she was trying to keep it up, but it kept on coming too loose.

"I refuse to use hairspray! I will not use it, ever again." Eve had trouble with it in the past, it would ruin her hair, that's why it was so short now. She had to cut off most of it when it got to brittle and thin. She was looking at my hair, she could hold in fine, but how would it stay,

"A hair elastic? Then tie it up with a ribbon?" She shook her head,

"I won't like it, but i think that's where we have to go with this." SHe took out a brown hair elastic and went to work. SHe had a pleasd look as she started to work on it, it was staying finally. It took a while for them to finish both of their hair. Eve stepped away after about thirty more minutes of working on my hair. Sh eturned me around and i speechless. My hair, it looked perfect, just a little short but perfect. You wouldn't even noptice that she had to use an hair elastic. MY make-up, natural as it was, was breathtaking. I gave Eve a huge hug,

"Eve, it's perfect! Now you, need to get ready." EVe winked and grabbed the curlers and some red lipstick,

"All i need," She shut the door. I went over to my dress and lifted it up, i couldn't wait to get to the ball and see Shane. Something told me i would find him easily. I heard my phone gp off and answered it,

"Hello?"

"Claire? Its Hannah Moses," I groaned,

"Frank got away didn't he?"

"What? Oh no, nothing like that. I'm just letting you know i am your chaperone tonight and will be by in an hour and a half to come pick you and Eve up." I was happy it was her, and not some wierd vampire guard i didn't know,

"OKay thanks. Oh what about Shane and Michael?"

"They are driving themselves, they have to be there in an hour." I looked at my phone, it was six o'clock. Damn, time sure did fly.

"Okay, thanks Hannah. I'll see you soon then." I hung up and knocked on the bathroom door, "Hannah is coming to pick us up in about an hour and a half. So don't dilly dally." I went back to my dress and pulled it on, being careful to not disturb my hair. I pulled my hair through, but had to wait for Eve to zip it up, i couldn't quite reach it. I sliped on some heels. I walked around a bit, and felt so uncomfortable. I couldn't walk in them still, it was bugging me.

"Eve! Almost done?" She came out looking identical to Snow White. Her hair was perfectly curled with a red ribbon,

"Yes, now let me get on my dress, then i will help you." She pulled on her dress and zipped it up easily. She zipped mine up and handed me a pair of yellow flats, "Thought you might need these." I snatched then and put them on. I could walk again, and Eve was walking around in her heels.

We were downatirs with fifteen minutes to spare. We had our masks on and were having a bottle of blood each. Finally, at seven-thirty, there was a car horn outside along with a knock. The two girls put their bottles on the table and opened the door. Hannah Moses was waiting beside a limo, wearing a short ligth blue dress. It suited her, nice and simple. SHe had on a traditional masqurade mask, it was a white one with blue vines. her mouth dropped when she saw us,

"You, two look amazing." I blushed,

"Thanks Hannah, you look gorgeous too." SHe opened the door for us and we piled on in the limo. There was no one else in there, just us three. I squeezed Eve's hand and we were on our way to the ball.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter** 8 **

The ride to the ball was quite peaceful, no corruptions or Frank. It was a talkative ride, mainly by Eve. Hannah and I just listened to her rambling,

"...Monica is sure to be there, i wonder what she'll wear? Maybe she'll be the wicked witch of the west or Cruella De Vil, who knows." SHe was looking out the window and squeked, "We're here." She said in a melody. I looked out my window and saw lots of people, human and vampire alike. The humans looked tenative, but eager for this ball. We stopped in front of the stairs leading to the Great Hall at City Hall. Hannah made a noise in her throat,

"Girls, remember, Ysandre and Francois will be here. And they will be wearing masks," She stared down at us, "Be careful with whom you are with." She opened the door and was oput of the limo. I looked over at Eve,

"Together," I grabbed her hand and we both exited the limo. I wasn't expecting many people to be out and about, but many were gawking at us, staring, pointing. Eve squeezed my hand and we went up to the entrance.

There were stairs leading down to the dance floor, the railings were covered with flowers. Flowers! I forgot my rose!

"Eve, i forgot-"

"Your rose. Don't worry, i knew you would." She handed me a rose she was holding.

"How did you keep that from me?" She smirked, and changed it into a ring. I gasped,

"I've been practising alot. I can basically change a flower into a knife if i want to now." I titled my head and smirked,

"That isn't such a bad thing." I took the rose in my hand and we entered the ballroom. It was packed with people left and right. When we started our decent down the stairs, all eyes turned on us. I had suddenly been taken into people's minds, reading minor thoughts here and there. All were wondering who we were, i couldn't find anyone of importance, good or bad. I brought myslelf back to reality and felt Eve squeeze my hand now. We had reached the bottom and instantly were swarmed by boys; tall, short, fat, old and young. I smiled at all them, and pulled Eve out of the pack,

"Told you we'd be a hit." I was over whelmed, never had there been so many guys seeking me. It was a mixed feeling, i wanted to find Shane and Michael, but it was nice to be noticed by others too. There was one guy who was starring at me, I watched him. He was wearing a plain black suit, original. He walked over,

"May i have this dance?" I froze, unable to speak,

"She'd love to." Eve pushed me off into the dance floor while she went to the refreshments. He twirled me around and we started to dance. I appreciated the hip music they had, and that it wasn't some old 70s music. It was a nice slow song that was on. The man in the black suit, was starring at me, at my neck. I frowned but waved off the feeling. I wanted to read his mind, but I felt intrusive and wrong about it, so i didn't do it. I just let him twirll me around and around, thankfully i didn't throw up. when the song ended, i bowed to him but he wouldn't let me go,

"Ah thanks for the dance but i have to find my friends now." Pulled my hand away from him and walked away, i heard him following me and walked quicker. I looked around for Eve, but i couldn't find her, instead I saw Marie Antoinette. I groaned, ducking out of sight, i ran into a guy in an ugly light blue suit with a top hat and cane to match. I smiled,

"oh sorry." And moved out of the way and continued on my search of Eve. I couldn't see her,

_Eve? Eve? Where are you? _I looked around, but i couldn't find anyone who looked familiar except for Monica. She was with her little minions too, flirting with all the young ones. I rolled my eyes. I looked around for anyone with a red ribbon, i was getting scared. What if something happened to her, what if Francois or Ysandre got her. I was panicking, and bumped into another person. I swore,

"Sorry, oh," i saw that it was Oliver. he was dressed as a hippie, "You hvaen't seen Snow White have you Oliver?" He frowned at me,

"No, now begone Claire." He turned away, i stuck my tongue out at him and turned around. That guy was a few feet from me and getting closer, this was going to far. I walked straight for him,

"Now, please, would you stop it! I am getting sick and tried of that." He smiled,

"Oh Belle, if only you knew. I could save you, but then oh it would be fantasitic life for you." I stared at him, confused.

"Whatever." I walked away from him but he grabbed me. I tried to lessen his grip but i couldn't, vampire. I grabbed his wrist and went into his mind. I barely saw anything, but i saw enough to know that he was bad news and definately not Shane. I let go of him, and breathed ,"Francois," His fangs appeared. He started to pull me along, through the crowd the people,

"Congrats Claire, I knew it was you. You smell," He voice slipped off into silence as we went through the crowd. I was lookign for someone, anyone i knew to help. But they must all be on the other side of the room,

_Eve! It's Francois. _I could hear someone running through the crowd, and prayed it was Someone i needed. He was pulling me the side room, i struggled, scratching him, kicking him, no one seemed to notice that i was being pulled away. I clutched the rose in my hand, knowing that i was wishing it was a knife right now and not some stupid flower. He turned toward me,

"Now, we are going to have some fun wee little Claire." He was opening the door, he started to drag me, i didn't bite him. I couldn't risk giving him my abnormality too, i scratched and kicked. I felt the rose in my hand ain some sudden weight. I looked, it was now a dagger. I grasped it and sliced his hand. He gasped in pain, i held the dagger in my hand, but knew it was once again a rose. I ran through the crowd, trying to lose Francois. I was, again, so busy watching for Francois, i ran into Eve. I wrapped my arms around her and saw two guys, the one in the blue suit and another in an ugly orange colour. Dumb and Dumber. It had to be SHane and Michael. The orange one was Shane, it had to be,

"Its them right?" She smiled and nodded,

"Yeah. CLaire, i tried to make it over to you. I really did, but you were on the other side of the room, all i could do was transform the rose into a dagger. It worked, didn't it."

"Oh yes." I looked and could not spot Francois at all. Dumb and Dumber were wakling toward us. I let go of Eve, and was pulled away from them. I yelled and kicked, now everyone looked at us,

"Francois," I yelled. I saw Oliver love, along with a red haired man who could only be Sam. Shane and Michael were moving quickly toward me. I still had the rose in my hand, Eve instantly transformed it. She just grazed it and it became a dagger. I clutched it, waiting for the right moment to strike. Shane was glowing mad, Michael was watching, waiting for an opening. Everyone was getting out of the way, or even running to the farthest corners. He had me in a neck lock,

"Oh Claire, why are you struggling? Its no use, i'm stronger than you, even as a vampire." I smirked, _Guess again pretty boy._ I used his shock to stab his side, and i flipped him over top of me. There was a huge bang on the floor and dust was everywhere. I coughed and waved the dust away. I groaned when i saw a dent in the ground, with no Francois.

"God damn!" Everyone seemed to be escaping. I clutched the dagger in my hand, Shane had come up to me,

"You okay?" I nodded,

"Yeah, just annoyed." He laughed,

"Claire, how can you be annoyed? You threw him over your shoulder, something no one expected you to do."

"And might i say, it was so fricken amazing!" Eve had come up, and beeming at me. MIchael was right behind her, watching.

"Claire," I looked at Sam, "That was close, he wanted you for some reason. You need to be in a group, for tonight. Even at the after party," I looked over at Eve, we had totally forgot about the after party. We didn't have any other dresses to wear,

"Guess we'll be wearing these again." Eve shrugged,

"Could be worse, we could be dressed like Lyod and Harry." Shane looked offended,

"These costumes are sick, and it is time for a dance." HE took my hand and led me to the dance floor. He took me in his arms, more comfortablty than Francois did, and we swayed to the music. It took a while for the rest of the guests to start again, but eventually, they did and were dancing to the music. There was fast and slow music, it was quite hard to dance in a gown but i made it work.

It was around eleven when we started for the after party. The guys insisted on joining us in the limo to the party, not wanting to let us out of their sight. Hannah was waiting for us at the limo, she was still in her blue dress, that was perfect on her.

"Hey, I have orders fpr all four of you to come, that won't be problem, will it?" Michael shook his head, but Shane was looking at his truck,

"I am going with you guys, but what about my truck?" Eve poked her head out of the limo,

"Aweh Shane, is your truck going to be spending a whole night by itself? It'll live, get your ass in here," I got in infront of Shane. I sat by the door, with Shane on my left. He wrapped his arms around me,

"So Belle," I peered at him, "Since when do you carry a dagger? I thought it was a mirror." I held up my dagger to Eve, she transformed it back to a rose,

"Wrong, i carry a rose." HE stared at the rose, then gave me a kiss, then looked over at Eve, "Where's your poison Apple then?" Eve grabbed a glass and it became a red apple. She threw it at Shane, hitting him square in the chest. He squared over, clutching his chest,

"Oh, my chest." Eve fingered him, and turned back to Michael, he was twirling his fingers in her hair. Shane was rubbing my shoulder, and it was an unusually quite ride to the after party. Hannah was busy with the driver, telling him the directions, so she was busy, but it was oure silence in the back. We were waiting, waiting for something to happen. Someone to stop the limo, to open up the door and snatch us, to try to kill us. It was a peaceful ride though, and we arrived outside of a teen-club.

"No way! They re-opened it, its been closed for years. I'm so excited" Eve clapped her hands and was eager. I looked at the club, it looked average, but when i got inside it was not so average looking. There were strobe lights falshing, a DJ at the back, a bar with lots of hard liquor and a bartender mixing drinks for everyone, including minors. I walked away from that area, knowing it was not a time to drink.

I saw Sam by the bar, i waved at him and he made his way through the crowd at us. He wasn't drinking, he was watching the crowd here though,

"Okay, Francois and Ysandre are here." He pointed to a young looking blonde woman. SHe was wearing a red dress that hugged her body, along with a red mask. She was talking with Francois, I could tell becasue he had blood on his side and hand. I smirked.

"I see them," Sam nodded,

"Now, we need to get to them, pull them apart from one another. Then, we should be able to end them once and for all." Harsh, but it had to be done. Shane stuck by me and Michael with Eve. We started to dance, then i could hear Ysandre talking,

"...Belle? Okay, i'll go for Shane, you go for Belle,"

"It won't work, she knows what i look like."

"Oh its so dark here, the little twirp wont be ablt to recognize you."

_Shane, Ysandre. DAnce with her for a little bit. _He shook his head but i had already walked away, trying to end this once and for all. I knew Francois would follow me around, till he had me cornered. Exactly my plan. I danced with a couple girls and guys i ran into, but i kept moving. I loked behind me and saw no one following.

"Claire," I turned ahead and saw Francois, he moved toward me. I looked into his mind. A stake. Great. Third time being staked and it would ruin my dress. He moved, i ducked and went for the stake, snatched it and pulndged it in his back. But he didn't fall to the ground, he staggered, but did not fall to the ground. Shit,

_Sam, he's abnormal. _I backed away from Francois and watched. He tried to take the stake out, but it was out of his reach. I was greatful for that, i saw Shane with YSandre. He looked uneasy, she was grinding up against him. _She'd abnormal Sahne, so is Francois. _SHane didn't even act like he heard me, but i got a slight wink and knew he had gotten it. I sound of triumph came from Francois, i saw him, with the stake in his hand,

"Oh Claire, once again, your strategy has failed. This doesn't affect me like it has in the past, but it will affect you." I dodged out of the way again, and snatched it from him,

"Francois, there is so much for you to learn." I saw SAm coming over and Oliver was walking to Ysandre and Shane. Sam was here,

"Strix!" And he plundged a stake in his chest. Francois, froze and fell to the ground. He was dead. I was so shaken, all i could hear was my own heart beating. Francois was starting to crumble like old plaster, i stepped back into SAm and covered my eyes. I didn't want to see that. I heard another scream, I popped up and saw Ysandre go down, but she was frozen, not dead yet. Oliver stepped over her,

"Strix." And she started to crumble also. I hid my face in Sam's shoulder. He called someone over and handed me to him. Shane, i clutched Shane. I was frightened, but not by Francois or Ysandre, just what had happened to them. It was unnatural. I preffered the staking very much so. I resurfaced and looked aorund, people were piling out, apparently the party was over. WE stayed there, knowing that we would ebt he one swho would have to clean this up. I took oof my mask while we waited for Amelie to arrive. I knew she would be, she ahd to.

Sure enough, minutes later, Amelie swooped in and looked at the two dust corpses on the ground.

"Now, there is less of a threat to us now." I looked up at her,

"Less? You mean this was just the start of it?" She signalled her guards to gather FRancois and Ysandre,

"Oh yes. They are the least of our worries." She had a cold look, she turned and left, "You may go when you wish so." We decided to wait till she was gone to leave. Shaen got up, as did Michael,

"We'll be right back." They went to the bathroom, together. I just stared, off toward the bathroom. Eve came beside me, she was still wearing her mask,

"Eve, i think you can take off your mask now,"

"Oh yeah," She took it off but continued to stare at the bathrooms, "WHat the hell was that about?" She turned to me, I just shrugged and walked toward the door. We opened it and froze in spot.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I didn't know what to think when we saw both of them there, waiting by a the truck and Michael's car. I was cinfused at how they got out and grabbed their vehicles so quick. Eve and i walked hesitantly toward them,

"Hey, guys. Ah, what's going on?" Shane shrugged,

"Nothin'. Just went to get the truck," He opened up the passenger side for me to get in. I walked over and got up in it. I looked over at Eve, she was confused too. We both got in the vehicles and went off in different directions. I looked back toward Eve and Michael, then at Shane,

"Shane," I was suspicious, "What was it that you gave me, to have and to hold forever." Shane smirked,

"A silver cross, a necklace." I sighed a relief,

"Okay. What are we doing?" I turned to him. He shook his head,

"Surprise, anyway," he took my hand, "we're almost there." I smiled, but turned my head at the window, and gasped. We were at the University, i looked at Shane suspicously. He got out and opened my door for me. I tok his hand and we walked around campus. I still wanted to know what we were doing,

"Shane,"

"WE're almost there, just wait a minute, please." I kissed him on the cheek, and continued on foreward. I stopped when i saw the lights. There were lights, forming a message, _MARRY ME?_ I turned toward Shane, he had a ring in his hand. I was speechless, unable to think or speak. Shane was looking at me, like never before. He was scared and nervous,

"Claire, i love you and never want to be apart. We've been through so much and nothing has changed, nothing. And I-"

"Yes." The words escaped my mouth before it could sink in what was going on. I knew my answer though, it wouldn't change, not now not ever. Shane had an enlightened look, pure joy. He put the ring on my finger. I held it up, it was beautiful, not flashy, just right. I grabbed him in a hug and didn't let go. He wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my shoulder.

"Shane, i love you."

"I love you too, Claire." He took me in his arms and kissed me, _You don't know how much i love you Calire. _I pulled away, Shane looked confused,

"What?"

"Shane, you just sent that to me." He shook his head,

"No, i couldn't of. I'm not abnormal like you and Eve." I shook my head,

"No you are! The cells, they must have gone in overdrive, and taken over your vampire cells while doing it. You're abnormal Shane." I kissed him and knew it was true, i could see it in him. The light that made him Abnormal. It was beeming when we kissed, more powerful,

_Claire, _I smiled,

_Told you. _Shane grabbed my hand and we wlaked back to the truck and head to the Glass House, to probably get some more good news too.

WE arrived to at the house to see Eve rushing toward the truck, she pulled me out and grabbed my hand,

"I knew it!" I grabbed her's and was proven right. Michael had proposed to her too. She grabbed my arm and we went inside the house to talk. Eve was rambling on about wedding details, i wasn't listening though. I was tired and wanted to go to bed.

"Eve. Could we talk tomorrow maybe?" Eve moaned but waved me off. I ran up up the steps to my room. Shane was lieing on my bed, wearing his boxers,

"I was wondering when you would come up." I kicked off my shoes and let my hair down. I reached for my zipper but again, couldn't reach it. I felt Shaen's hands on my back, unzip it. He stroked his fingers up and down my spine, it still sent chills. I took off m dress. Shane pulled me toward him and we fell on the bed.

I awoke to a knock at my door. Lazily, i got up and out of bed. I put on one of Shane's shirts that were on the floor, it was nice and comfy. I slowly walked to the door and opened it,

"What?" I saw my mom standing there, i quickly shut my door, making sure she didn't see Shane asleep in my room. She was looking at me with a curious look,

"Oh, well sorry for waking you, but Eve invited us over. She said you had a surprise for us." I glarded at Eve, she was standing by the stairs. She signalled toward Shane's room,

_He's in my room. _

_Well, your father wants to talk to him. _I groaned, and went back into my room.

"Mom, I'll bring Shane down with me. I just have to get changed right now." I shut my door and heard her go downstairs. I turned to wake Shane, but he was already awake,

"I like my shirts on you." I struck a pose for him,

"Good, well i'll be wearing them more often, if," He came up to me, barely touching my lips, "you get ready to talk to my dad." He groaned,

"He isn't going to kill me, is he?" I smirked,

"I'm not going to tell. And don't even think about reading my mind, because then you wont get any of this," I waved my hands around my body, "again." He took my chin in his hands,

"That's so cruel, but" He ran to his room and i changed. I didn't really bother to try to look presentable, just comfy. It was nine in the morning and i could barely go a minute without yawning. Still, i made it out of my room in sweats and a t-shirt. I knocked on Shane's door and he came out within a second. We made our way downstairs,

_Shane, i'm going to put my ring on my middle finger, so they won't suspect it. _He grinned,

"Perfect," He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head. WE reached the bottom stairs to find Eve serving my parents coffee and muffins. Where the hell did she get the muffins? Dad came up, befoer we even sat down,

"Shane, a word please." he signalled to the kitchen where Michael had just exited. Shane looked nervous, but he kissed my hand and followed my father into the kitchen.

**SHANE**

Mr. Danvers was wanting to talk with me, and usually that never ended well. I would either get hit, kicked, or even yelled at, and we were goingt o where there were knives. Not that they would affect me, but it was still unnerving to me. Claire's dad sat down at the kitchen table, i joined him. I was getting nervous, fathers were especially protective of their daughters, and always had a talk with me. To all fathers, i seemed like bad news and would tell me to leave their daughter alone. I never listened before, with Claire though, it was different. I wanted her father to accept that we were together, and we were going to be for a long time.

Claire made me feel happy, and nervous too. No girl made me feel nervous, none. I had found her, the one i was looking for. Who accepted me for me, and she loved it even if i did annoy her sometimes, but she got some of that from Eve, i mean common, it's Eve and she was like that. I was braced for anything and evreything, ready for the rain.

"Shane, as you may have heard, i have been indisposed for the week and a bit. I have not been acting as i would, in fact, i have been acting inhuman, possesed. How? I do not know, and nor is this the time to tell. I have something of much more importance to talk about, about what i was doing before i got possesed," I knew what he was goignt o say, he was slowly ripping the band-aid off, i had to cut in,

"Mr. Danvers. Nothing you say is going to split CLaire and I apart, she loves me. I love her, and will forever and always." Mr. Danvers observed me, looked over me expression. Finally he spoke,

"And because of everythign you have been through, the danger, the death, is one reason that she should be much better off without you, should be. SHe would not though, i can tell that you are different to her. No other boy she will meet will come close to you, ever. SO, the time has come for me to get off my high-horse and accept that you and Claire are going to be inseprable. So i give you, my ah, how i say blessing." He shook my hand and got up from his chair. I got up, but slowly. This was too much, i was expecting to be told off about Claire, like i usually was reminded by him. But i was blind sided,

"Thank you sir, you won't regret it." He chuckled,

"I sure hope so." Shane led the way into the living room where Eve and Michael were talking to Mrs. Danvers, Claire was watching us, with a huge smile.

_You heard, didn't you._

_Every word. _She jumped up and gave me a kiss. Then we turned to her parents to tell them the news.

**CLAIRE**

I sat down on the couch, with Shane's arm around me, and took in a deep breath. Eve was watching me, urging me on,

"Common CLaire, go on." My mother put down her coffee and glanced over,

"What's going on honey?" I was playing with my ring, and then it hit me. AS silently as i could, i put my ring on finger,

"Well, ah last night, after the ball, ah oh i'll just show you." I held out my hand and my mother gasped,

"Oh Claire! Are you sure? You don't want to use it as a promise ring and wait a couple years? Are you sure?" I twisted the ring around my finger, constantly,

"Yes mom, i'm sure. We both are. We may not be getting married in a week, in a month or even in years, but we will be as soon as things die down here in Morganville."

"Mrs. Danvers," Sahne spoke up and my mother watched him, "I have thought long and hard about this decision, and i didn't want to wait to ask. Yes, we are going to be waiting till things are back to normal here, but we want to get married, and be together." My mother was so thrilled, that she ran and gave us both a hug,

"I knew it would be happening soon. Honey," We peered over at my father, who had be quiet for some time while we talked about this. He held out his hand, Shane shook it,

"Welcome to the family Shane." I jumped and gave him a hug. I was so happy right now, more happy than i had been in days. I let go of my dad and sat back down beside Shane. My mom had an anxious look though,

"Mom? What's up?" She looked at my dad, and sighed,

"Well last night, around six-thirty, Amelie came over," I turned anxious now, i didn't know why Amelie would visit my parents. They hadn't done anything wron and were abidding by the rules of Morganville, " Well she gave us an offer. She said, we can either stay here and be put under protection, or we could leave." I looked over at Eve, who was equally shocked. Amelie never had done any of this before, never offered anyone any kind of escape.

"W-what are you going to do?" I knew what i wanted them to do, but i didn't know what they would want to do, My mom took my dad's hand,

"Well we have decided, that we could stay, but I think, with everything going on, we should leave for a while. Amelie told us that we are allowed to come back, but this offer will not be up again and once we are back, there is no leaving. I think, though, that we will take the offer and go." I breathed better now, they were going to be safe and i knew that everntually, they would come back.

"I think, that is the best idea. I mean," Took Shane's hand, "I'll miss you like crazy, but i want you to be safe and if you're here, then you're at risk from what's to come." He mother nodded,

"Yes, and we will be back, especially for the wedding." I smiled,

"Well, it will probably be a combined wedding, Eve and Michael are getting married too," Her eyes grew big,

"No," She turned to Eve. HEr hand was out and showing a diamond ring, "Oh this is so nice, Michael snagged a good one." Michael smiled up at Eve,

"I know i have. Nothing beats her," Shane cut in,

"Oh, Claire comes pretty close."

We talked with ym parents about when they were leaving and it was in a day, soon but better than never. They left after an hour but i would see them the next day, along with Shane, Michael and Eve. We packed up thier house and waved them off. I didn't know how to say goodbye, excpet with a hug and kiss, and of course tears,

"I'll miss you." My mom embraced me,

"I'll miss you more." SHe kissed my forehead and joined my dad in the car and they were off. It was peaceful at the moment, but we knew it was coming to a close.

**~~~~~NOW AS YOU ALL CAN SEE, I HAVE RE-WROTE THIS STORY. BUT BE PREPARED, I WILL BE WRITING MORE AND PLEASE JUST IGNORE ALL THE OUT OF PLACE CAPITOL LETTERS AND SPELLING MISTAKES. I WROTE IT ON MY NEW LAPTOP AND AM STILL TRYING TO GET USED TO THE KEYS. 33**


End file.
